The invention relates to a serial ink jet printing arrangement comprising a head with a nozzle carrier for an ink emission nozzle, the head being provided with a projection and mounted removably on a carriage which is movable transversely with respect to the print carrier.
In a known arrangement of the above-indicated type, with liquid, electrically conductive ink, the head is mounted on the carriage by catch means while the carriage is urged resiliently in such a direction as to bear against the print carrier, whereby the nozzle is held at a predetermined distance from the carrier. Such heads are generally expensive to build and suffer from a deterioration in the resilent characteristics of the resilient connection of the carriage.